Nursing bras are designed to provide easy access to one breast at a time during breast feeding of a child. This access is usually provided by enabling that at least a part of each bra cup can easily be lowered during feeding where after the bra cup can be returned and fixed in its normal position. To ensure that the cups can be easily lowered and raised to provide the necessary comfort for the wearer it is advantageous that the shape of the bra is relatively fixed.
Dedicated support structures such as metal wires along the edge at the underside of the cups are commonly used in relation to non-nursing bras to help maintaining the shape of the bra and particularly the shape of the cups and from U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,830 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,092 it is known to use such underwires in relation to nursing bras to provide support to the breasts and to help maintain the bras shape. However, the use of underwires has not been successful in the area of nursing bras because it is difficult to incorporate this without compromising the complex functionality and flexibility of the nursing bra.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide for a comfortable nursing bra which is easy to use.